plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Spacetime
Sneaky |Tribe = Science History Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more.}} Dr. Spacetime is a galactic super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /5 . He has no traits, and his abilities make all Conjured zombie cards cost 1 less, and he Conjures a Galactic Gardens card every time he hurts the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Galactic Gardens card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He insists it's more than a screwdriver. Much more. Strategies With Dr. Spacetime may be weak in terms of strength, but makes up for that with his bulky health for a 2 cost. In addition, its ability will prove useful alongside other cards such as Cosmic Imp. It is also a science zombie, meaning Super Brainz can use Zombot Drone Engineer alongside this to make this even more of a threat. The purpose of this card is to get card advantage by hitting the plant hero, and such, try and make Dr. Spacetime hit the plant hero. Smoke Bomb can easily do this, as well as other tricks like Terrify. Impfinity can use Moon Base Z to guarantee a hit on the plant hero. Laser Base Alpha can also be used to give Dr. Spacetime the Strikethrough trait, meaning it will always hit the plant hero. With his good health, he should be able to conjure many cards and make them cheaper than usual. Against Despite his defensive stats, this can allow the Zombie Hero to conjure free cards in addition to making them cheaper than usual. If you can, try to bounce or destroy this zombie as possible to prevent the Zombie Hero from conjuring cards that can turn out cheap. If you can't destroy him, try to play a defensive or Team-Up Plant like Wall-Nut, Pea-Nut, and Cactus to stall him from drawing free Set 2 cards. But be careful as this is a Sneaky Class, where Super Stench or Laser Base Alpha can make him destroy plants in front of him. Speaking of Laser Base Alpha, you also want to destroy environments that can benefit this zombie as it can make him conjure cards quickly. These environments include Moon Base Z or Laser Base Alpha like mentioned. Gallery Dr._Spacetime_Statistics.png|Statistics Drspacetimecard.jpg|Card Trivia *On his card, he is seen wearing glasses. However, he doesn't wear these in-game. *He is based on The Doctor, from the Doctor Who series. His wardrobe is based on the TARDIS, and his screwdriver is based on his sonic screwdriver. **The sonic screwdriver is hinted by Dr. Spacetime's description, where it is "more than a screwdriver.". *If the player looks closely, they can see Saturn and the sun inside his wardrobe, in the same positions they are seen in when Eureka is played. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Science zombies Category:History zombies Category:History cards Category:Science cards